Skate 3
Skate 3 is a 2010 skateboarding video game developed by EA Black Box and published by Electronic Arts. The skaters of the series move to a different city, "Port Caverton". New gameplay Skate 3 has difficulties ranging from easy, normal, and hardcore. Easy makes it harder to bail, go into full speed easier, higher ollies and flip tricks, and more magnetism for grinds. Normal makes you play like the previous titles. Hardcore focused more on realism and makes 5 pushes in total to go on top speed, makes flip tricks and ollies harder to peform, and less magnetism for grinds. The game could help you with your tricks or manuals by the Trick Anaylazer and Manual Meter . New moves includes dropping into a ramp, climbing through ramps, darkslides, underflips, hitting other people, spawning objects as you wish, doing tweaks on your moves, and creating your very own skate.Park The game makes you create your own teammates and it is your job to put the best people on your team. You'll roll with two teams; one offline in Career Mode, one for Online The Hall of Meat is revamped. The cannonball can accomodate push-offs; it means you can use your character's legs to jump for more bails. The Spread Eagle cancould literally make you glide for longer bails. The Torpedo spins faster and faster if you push the left stick. Judo kicking is easier as there is a target beneath your character to where you character will land. The new challenges are: Own the Lot - Make your mark by checking off every objective in a single area. Completed activities are stored, so you can do it over multiple sessions. 1up - Everybody gets a turn to score a line. Score higher than the last contestant, or you get a letter; get to 1Up, and you're out. Last skater standing wins. Domination - Destroy a spot with 8-15 obstacles. Whoever owns the most obstacles when the time runs out is the winner. Hall of Meat Challenge - There are 206 bones in the human body; break as many of 'em as you can in a single massive bail. Bonus points with style Plot You proved you're a legend, but coverage sells boards. Build up your company from scratch by completing challenges; pretty much every challenge you do gets people hyped about your brand and ultimately sells boards. The sicker you are, the more boards they buy. Playable skaters For a complete list of pros, click here. Other Skaters *Cuz *Seb *Reda *Shingo *Meat Man 1, 2 *Dem Bones 2 *Isaac Clarke (Deadspace) 1, 2, 3 Notes *1 new *2 unreal *3 cheats 4 achievement Brands BoricSleet Darkstar Fracture Plan B [ ]Girl Antihero Cliche Oof Shake Junt Chocolate Shut Think Expedition-One City Control Baker Skate Mental Death Wish Creature DGK Krooked Blind Black Label Santa Cruz Zoo York Zero Stereo Real Mystery Enjoi Blank Wheels *Autobahn *Gold *Spitfire *Ricta *Hubba *Momentum *Potatoes Trucks *Deluxe *Destructo *Independent *Silver *Venture *Krux *Royal *Thunder *Tensor Shoes *Adidas *Adio *I-Path *DC *DVS *Supra *Nike SB *Emerica. *Globe *Circa *Fallen *Etnies *Vox *Osiris *Vans *Nike 6.0 *ES Category:Games Category:Skate series